


It's Gonna Be Okay

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e09 The Crossing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: "Close your eyes, all right? I love you. It's gonna be okay."(Spoilers for s3, ep9, The Crossing.)





	It's Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Contains one line from the episode.

"Close your eyes, all right? I love you. It's gonna be okay."

Lee can't help but obey. His dad's crying... His dad, who's never cried in front of Lee before. But Lee would rather listen to his dad's voice - tears and all - than look into the face of the man who's come to kill him.

Inside, he's panicking and terrified. He's only fourteen. He can't die yet; he's got so many things he wants to do. And his dad. What are they doing to his dad that he can't come and save Lee?

The gunshot sounds - loud and terrible - and Lee jerks, then opens his eyes when he realises he's still alive.

There's a woman in his bedroom, small and slim, with a stern face. The man's on the floor and Lee realises he's dead. She killed him to save Lee.

Lee feels like he can barely breathe. He's alive but shouldn't be.

The woman puts away the phone and grasps Lee's wrist. "Lee? I need you to concentrate. We have to get out of here."

Lee can't talk but she doesn't seem to expect him to. She makes him put on a pair of shoes and a jacket, then leads him downstairs. He feels oversized and clumsy lumbering along behind her compact grace, but she leads him to the front door and tells him to wait.

She goes, leaves him there, then reverses a car up to the door. The back door near him swings open and her voice orders him in. He scrambles in and lies down like she tells him. The car pulls away and Lee feels like he's in freefall. Like this, with only the back of the front passenger seat to gaze at, Lee's aware of every move the car makes. It's like being on a fairground ride, and a memory pops up. His dad, back when he was an every other weekend dad, and he took him to the zoo or the fair or some show to make it fun. In Lee's memory, it's all sunshine and blue sky, with his dad shouting, "Arms in the air, Lee!" as the ride soars up into the sky.

Lee's breath catches in his throat and he realises there are hot tears running down his face. He's never going to see his dad again. It seems impossible that his dad can be gone - as impossible as the man in his bedroom with a gun to kill him - but it's true.

The car stops and his door opens, and the woman's there. She tugs at him until he stands up and leads him into an elevator with her hand, small and hard and warm, on his wrist. The doors open and he realises it's a hotel. A minute later, they're in a room with the curtains drawn and the door locked and a bright light chasing the shadows from corners.

Lee sinks down onto a chair. His chest is aching and his eyes stinging, but none of it seems to matter.

Her phone rings, loud and abrupt. She answers and her face changes. She looks almost amused. "You took your time."

She gives the phone to Lee and there's his dad's voice, warm and real and full of life. "Lee? It's okay. I'm coming to the hotel. It's gonna be okay." And this time, Lee believes him.

The end.


End file.
